KaiHun: Our House
by DarKid Yehet
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita pendek tentang keluarga Kim. Tidak ada Konflik, hanya ada Kebahagiaan. Ini KaiHun :) Boys Love


Tittle : Our House

Cast : Oh SeHun

Kim Jongin

Kim Se In (KaiHun's Son) OC

Kim Se Na (KaiHun's Daughter) OC

Slight! Krisyeol

Slight! Chrisant *OC

Genre : Marriage Life, Romance (?) *aku gak tau -_-

..

Sehun masuk ke kamarnya dan Jongin, berniat membangunkan Jongin.

"Jongin, bangunlah! Ini sudah jam 7. Apa kau tidak ingin sarapan, heum?"

Sehun kini tengah duduk ditepi ranjangnya, dimana disana ada Jongin yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Jongin," panggil Sehun lembut seraya mengusap surai Jongin.

Perlahan Jongin pun membuka kedua matanya. Dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Sehun, istrinya tengah tersenyum manis, masih menggunakan apron berwarna biru muda. Mungkin istrinya baru selesai memasak. Jongin tersenyum. Ia sangat menyukai wajah istrinya itu. Cantik, manis, lembut, dan bersinar. Seperti ada matahari yang menyinarinya, cheesy.

"Ayo bangun! Ini sudah siang, jangan mentang-mentang ini hari minggu kamu bisa bangun semaumu."

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik lembut tangan Jongin agar ia bangun.

"Iya iya, sebentar sayang. Aku masih harus mengumpulkan nyawaku dulu." Jongin berkata bagaikan orang idiot. Mengumpulkan nyawa? Memang dia punya nyawa berapa?

"Alasan. Kamu seharusnya bisa mencontohkan yang baik pada anak-anak."

"Kan sudah ada kamu yang mencontohkannya." Jongin tersenyum bodoh sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun hanya menghela napas pelan,

"Ya sudahlah. Cepat mandi, lalu turun dan kita makan bersama! Se In dan Se Na sudah menunggu di meja makan." Titah Sehun pada suaminya itu, dan dibalas dengan gumaman 'Hmm' oleh Jongin.

"Aku keluar dulu, dan jangan lama-lama di kamar mandi. Ingat!"

"Iya, Kim Sehun." Jongin mencubit pelan hidung Sehun, ia gemas sendiri melihat istrinya yang cerewet. Berbeda sekali dengan Sehun yang dulu. Sehun yang dulu adalah Sehun yang pendiam tapi sedikit urakan, dan kini berubah menjadi Sehun yang cerewet tapi lembut.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Jongin langsung mengambil handuknya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

...

"Mama, mana Papa? Lama sekali. Aku sudah sangat lapar, ish." Keluh putra Sehun dan Jongin yang diketahui bernama Se In ketika Sehun menghampiri mereka berdua dan duduk di kursi makannya. Sebelumnya Sehun telah melepaskan apron biru mudanya.

"Sabar sayang, Papa sedang mandi." Sehun tersenyum lembut pada putra pertamanya itu.

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu akhirnya Jongin datang dan duduk ditempat biasa ia duduk saat makan.

"Papa mandinya lama. Se Na dan Se In Oppa kan sudah lapar." Ujar Se Na putri bungsunya sebari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Maafkan Papa ya, semalam Papa begadang. Sekarang, ayo kita makan."

Jongin mempersilakan anak-anak dan istrinya itu agar cepat makan. Sebagai istri dan Ibu yang baik, tentu saja Sehun melayani mereka. Dia yang menghidangkan nasi untuk Jongin, Se In dan juga Se Na. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap mereka akan makan. Dan merekapun sarapan dengan tenang di Minggu pagi yang cerah ini. Sambil menyelipkan lelucon kecil ditengah-tengah sarapan mereka.

..

"Hati-hati ya sayang. Jangan membuat masalah dan jangan merepotkan Paman Kris dan Paman Chanyeol." Nasehat Sehun pada kedua anaknya saat mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat rekreasi. Hari ini Minggu, Chanyeol mengajak keluarga Kim untuk berjalan-jalan seharian Minggu ini. Tapi hanya Se In dan Se Na yang ikut, karena Jongin dan Sehun punya rencana lain Minggu ini. Mereka akan membersihkan rumah mereka dan memindahkan barang-barang yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi.

"Hyung, aku titipkan anak-anakku ya. Dan maaf jika mereka merepotkanmu." Pinta Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja, Sehun. Mereka anak yang manis, dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan." Balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Lagipula, bukankah ada Chrisant yang akan bermain dengan mereka." Sambung Kris yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Chanyeol.

Sehun menghela napas lega.

"Jika saja kami tidak mempunyai rencana lain, pasti kami juga akan ikut kalian. Jadi maafkan kami." Ucap Jongin pada Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa"

Mereka mengangguk dan bersiap untuk masuk ke mobil.

"Kalau begitu Kami berangkat dulu. Pukul 6 sore nanti kami akan pulang. Sampai jumpa, Sehun, Jongin."

Kris, Chanyeol, Chrisant –anak Kris dan Chanyeol-, Se Na dan Se In, semuanya masuk kedalam mobil Kris.

"Dadah Mama, Dadah Papa." Seru Se Na dan Se In.

Dan dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Sehun Dan Jongin. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke Rumah dan bersiap-siap untuk membersihkan rumah mereka.

"Sayang, Kau bersihkan Kamar saja. Biar aku yang memindahkan barang-barangnya." Perintah Jongin pada Sehun,

"Aku akan membantumu, kita kerjakan bersama-sama,"

"Tidak! Cukup bersihkan kamar saja. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan sisanya." Tolak Jongin halus sambil tersenyum, ia hanya tidak ingin istri tersayangnya itu kelelahan. "Kau harus menuruti perintah suamimu Nyonya Kim."

"Baiklah, baiklah, Tuan Kim. Tapi kau harus ingat, aku bukan wanita. Jadi jangan panggil aku Nyonya."

"Tapi kau dipanggil Mama oleh anak-anak kita." Sehun terdiam dan Jongin menyeringai.

Benar juga ya, Sehun Dipanggil Mama oleh Se Na dan Se In.

"Terserah kau saja, Tuan Kim. Sekarang ayo kita mulai tugas kita." Sehun berujar pada Jongin, dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Jongin.

...

Sudah jam dua siang. Pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai. Rumah itu terlihat seperti baru lagi sekarang. Beberapa barang ada yang dipindahkan ke gudang karena sudah tidak terpakai lagi, dan ada juga yang hanya dipindahkan posisinya. Dan kini Sehun dan Jongin sedang duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi dan menikmati beberapa camilan yang ada dimeja.

"Eum, Jongin. Saat aku membersihkan kamar kita aku menemukan ini."

Sehun menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna hijau muda pada Jongin. Jongin mengernyitkan dahhinya melihat kotak itu.

"Kotak apa ini, Sayang?"

"Kau buka saja."

Jongin pun membukanya, dan mata Jongin sedikit melebar melihat isi kotak itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum, Sehun yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Apa kau merindukan itu Jongin? Kalau aku sih iya."

"Tentu saja aku merindukan ini, apa lagi mereka. Dan, darimana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"Aku menemukannya didalam lemari baju kita bagian ujung paling bawah. Ku kira apa, ternyata itu isinya." Sehun mennceritakan bagaimana ia menemukan kotak itu. Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

"Kau tau, aku baru ingat bahwa aku sudah membawanya ketika kita baru pindah ke rumah ini. Lalu menyimpannya di dalam lemari baju. Aku benar-benar tak ingat pernah membawanya. Dan aku baru menemukannya sekarang." Lanjut Sehun.

"Berarti sudah 8 tahun lamanya kotak ini disimpan dalam lemari." Tanggap Jongin.

Sebenarnya, apa sih isi kota tersebut? Isi kotak itu adalah sebuah album lama dimana didalamnya banyak sekali foto Jongin, Sehun beserta teman-temannya saat mereka masih SMA.

"Hei, lihat!" Seru Jongin tiba-tiba membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak. Jongin mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya saat menunjukkan foto itu pada Sehun. Foto dimana disana ada seorang pemuda tampan sekaligus manis sedang tersenyum manis ke arah kamera samnbil mengacungkan jari manis dan tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V'. Dan itu adalah Sehun.

"Apakah ini seorang Oh Sehun? Oh kau tau Sehun, setelah kita menikah ada banyak hal yang berubah pada dirimu. Sekarang kau lebih berisi, cerewet namun lembut. Tapi ada satu yang tak pernah berubah, kau selalu terlihat manis, hanya saja sekarang tambah manis."

Sehun berpikir, apa yang Jongin katakan. Ia memujinya, atau mengejeknya? Sehun mencubit kecil lengan Jongin yang sukses membuat Jongin meringis sakit.

"Auw, sakit sayang."

"Kau berlebihan Jongin, aku bahkan tidak mencubitmu dengan keras." Sehun mendengus. "Dan apa itu tadi. Kau bilang aku berisi? Apa maksudmu aku gemuk dan gendut, begitu?"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu Sehunna, aku bilang kau sedikit berisi, tambah manis dan cerewet." Jongin berusaha membela dirinya.

jongin benar. Sehunnya yang dulu dan Sehunnya yang sekarang memang berbeda.

Dulu saat pertama kali Jongin bertemu Sehun, yaitu kelas 10. Sehun anak yang kurus, tak banyak bicara namun ceroboh dan urakan, juga manis.

Tetapi, semenjak mereka menikah, lebih tepatnya saat mereka memiliki anak, Sehun benar-benar berubah. Sehun yang sekarang menjadi lebih berisi –bukan gendut-, cerewet dalam arti perhatian, lebih hati-hati, lembut, dan bertambah manis.

"Sama saja. Sudahlah, lupakan. Tapi kau masih sama saja seperti dulu. Masih sama hitamnya. Hahaha"

Sehun tertawa ketika ia mengejek Jongin, dan Jongin tak suka dikatai hitam. Dia selalu menganggap warna kulitnya itu seksi, bukan hitam. Jongin yang gemas kemudian mencubit Kecil pipi Sehun. Sehun meringis.

"Aww, ah-hahaha"

"Kim Sehun, kau mebuatku marah. Sekarang berhentilah tertawa."

"Pfft, baiklah. Ehh, tapi Jongin,"

"Ya?"

"Ada satu hal yang lupa aku tambahkan."

"Heum, apa itu?" Tanya Jongin antusias.

"Kau semakin tampan." Wajah Sehun memerah ketika ia mengatakan hal itu pada Jongin. Entah keberanian darimana Sehun berani mengatakannya. Selama 17 tahun mereka saling mengenal, tak pernah sekalipun Sehun mengatakan bahwa Jongin itu tampan, ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Bahkan Jongin sampai terpana ketika Sehun mengatakan itu. Ia serasa sedang terbang sekarang, Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia semakin tampan. Itu artinya dari dulu Sehun sudah sadar bahwa dirinya tampan. Oh Tuhan, Jongin kira Sehun menganggap dirinya jelek karena tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tampan. Jongin masih terdiam sekarang, sampai akhirnya suara Sehun menyadarkannya.

"Jongin-ah."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih sudah mengatakan aku tampan. Aku kira kau tidak akan menyadarinya." Jongin tersenyum lembut pada Sehun, tapi Sehun malah mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar reaksi Jongin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, tidak." Jongin mengelak,

"Dan ada satu lagi yang kau lupakan, Jongin." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya membuat Jongin bingung lalu melanjutkannya kembali. "Aku Semakin Mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."

Mata Jongin sedikit melebar mendengarr pernyataan Sehunnya.

Oh Tuhan, ada apa dengan Sehunnya hari ini? Tidak seperti biasanya. Sungguh, Jongin sekarang benar-benar terbang. Ia merasa sangat ringan saat mendengar Sehun mengatakan itu. Biasanya, Jonginlah yang duluan mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' baru dibalas oleh Sehun dengan 'Aku juga mencintaimu'.

"Sehun-ah,"

"Heum?"

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Sehun mengernyit lagi,

"Pertama kau mengatakan bahwa aku tampan, dan sekarang kau duluan yang mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Ini sungguh diluar dugaan, sayang."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku hanya mencoba jujur padamu. Kau tak suka? Baiklah, aku tarik kembali kembali kata-kataku tadi. Kau tidak tampan dan aku tidak mencintaimu." Sehun terlihat sangat marah sekarang. Jongin itu bagaimana sih, Sehun kan sudah berusaha mati-matian menghilangkan rasa malunya untuk mengatakan hal romantis(?) itu. Ia pikir, Jongin akan membalas kalimatnya dengan kalimat yang lebih manis. Tapi Jongin malah merusaknya. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Bukannya aku tidak suka, justru aku sangat senang mendengarmu memujiku tampan dan mendengarmu mengatakan lebih dulu kau mencintaiku. Biasanya kan aku yang harus memulai. Dan itulah yang membuatku bingung."

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun agar lebih dekat dengannya lalu memeluknya. Sehun tak menolak, karena ia sangat suka pelukan Jongin. Hangat.

"Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu bahagia, Jongin. Kau tau, aku berusaha agar tidak malu lagi untuk mengucapkan hal-hal manis padamu, tapi kau malah merusaknya. Dan maafkan aku, karena baru sekarang aku memujimu." Jongin terkesiap mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Suara Sehun terdengar sangat kecil dan sedikit bergetar.

Jongin mengusap surai coklat Sehun,

"Ssst, tidak tidak. Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Maaf karena sudah merusak usahamu. Maafkan aku, sayang."

Sehun mengangguk,

"Sudahlah, tidak apa." Kemudian mengusap kecil punggung Jongin.

"Ah, mari kita lihat foto selanjutnya!" ajak Jongin.

"Lihat! Bukankah ini saat kita bertujuh liburan ke Pulau Jeju?" tunjuk Sehun pada salah satu foto dimana ada dia, Jongin, dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

"Benar, aku ingat. Saat liburan kelulusan sekolah. Ini adalah foto terakhir kita saat di Pulau Jeju sebelum kita kembali ke Seoul, benarkan?" Jongin mengangguk mendengarkan Sehun. Walau mereka kini sudah tak muda lagi, tetapi Sehun masih terlihat menggemaskan di mata Jongin. Perhatikan saja saat ia sedang bercerita, tak beda jauh dengan Sehun saat masih SMA.

"Aku merindukan mereka," Jongin bersuara, "Dan bukankah foto ini merupakan foto liburan terakhir kita bersama mereka, sebelum akhirnya masing-masing dari mereka pergi meninggalkan Korea." Jongin tiba-tiba murung begitu juga dengan Sehun.

"Aku juga merindukan mereka. Yang masih dekat dengan kita sampai saat ini hanya Chanyeol Hyung dan Kris Hyung." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau liburan tahun ini kita mengunjungi mereka?" usul Jongin,

"Aku mau," sahut Sehun antusias, tentu saja dia mau, tapi "Kau tau keberadaan mereka?"

"Tidak, tapi aku akan mencari tau." Jongin tersenyum lebar pada Sehun. Dan Sehun juga ikut tersenyum pada Jongin. Mereka kembali berpelukan.

"Sehun-ah,"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau bahagia dengan pernikahan kita?"

Sehun terkejut, mengapa Jongin menanyakan hal itu.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia, sangat bahagia malah. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Jongin.

"Aku hanya takut kau tak bahagia, itu saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar," Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu, kau sendiri, apa kau bahagia?" Sehun menanyakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Jongin tanyakan padanya.

"Aku? Menurutmu bagaimana?" Jongin menjeda kalimatnya, Sehun menunggu kelanjutan jawaban Jongin, "Tentu saja aku juga bahagia." Sehun menghela napas lega,

"Ku kira kau yang tak bahagia," Cicit Sehun sangat kecil, "Lalu apa yang membuatmu merasa bahagia, Jongin?"

"Kim Sehun, Kim Se In, dan Kim Se Na."

Sehun kembali mngernyit tak mengerti dengan jawaban Jongin. Jongin mendengus.

"Maksudku, alasan mengapa aku bahagia adalah dengan adanya kau, Kim Se In dan Kim Se Na anak kita." Sehun merona mendengar alasan Jongin. "Aku bahagia bisa menikahimu hingga mempunyai dua buah hati yang sangat manis." Sehun mengeratkan pelukan mereka, hati Sehun menghangat mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu bahagia?"

"Apa harus aku jawab?" Sehun mencoba meledek Jongin,

"Hei, aku sudah menjawabnya. Sekarang giliranmu."

"Baiklah. Yang membuatku bahagia adalah... Rumah Kita."

Kini gantian Jongin yang mengernyitkan alisnya, ia tak mengerti, apa maksud 'Rumah Kita' yang di katakan Sehun?

"Rumah Kita? Maksudmu?"

"Rumah Kita. Tempat dimana kita bisa berkumpul, tidur bersama, makan bersama, mandi bersama, bahkan buang air bersama." Sehun terkekeh mendengar jawabannya sendiri. Begitu pula dengan Jongin, ia ikut terkekeh. "Rumah adalah tempat dimana kita akan kembali saat kita pergi. Tempat yang bisa melindungi kita dari hujan dan panas. Dan tak ada rumah yang lebih nyaman dari 'Rumah Kita' sendiri. Dan rumah ku adalah Kim Jongin, Kim Se Na dan Kim Se In. Jadi, kemanapun aku pergi, aku akan kembali pada kalian, kalian akan selalu menjadi pelindung bagiku. Begitupun aku yang akan selalu selalu melindungin kalian dengan rasa cinta, kasih, dan perhatian." Sehun masih tetap dengan senyum lembutnya, Jongin sendiri tak menyangka bahwa Sehun yang notabene adalah sosok yang pemalu, hari ini dia benar-benar berani berkata manis. Jongin benar-benar terpana.

"Istriku. Aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu."

Sehun sedikit terkekeh mendengar Jongin menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'Istriku', telinganya terasa geli mendengarnya.

" Suamiku, aku juga sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu." Balas Sehun yang juga menyebut Jongin dengan sebutan 'Suamiku'

Mereka semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu, sudah lama mereka tak berpelukan seperti ini. Karena kegiatan Jongin di kantor sebagai Direktur membuat waktunya cukup tersita. Sehun sendiri sekarang hanya menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Tadinya ia bekerja sebagai manager di perusahaan percetakan di Seoul. Tapi berhenti setelah melahirkan Se Na. Alasannya, ia ingin menjadi ibu dan istri yang baik dimata keluarganya.

Jongin dan Sehun sudah saling mengenal sejak kelas 10. Mereka berada dalam kelas yang sama, yaiyu kelas 10-5, dan setiap tahun ajaran baru, bagaikan jodoh, mereka selalu ditempatkan di kelas yang sama sampai mereka lulus. Mereka memiliki 5 sahabat. Di antaranya ada Kim Joonmyeon, Lu Han, Kim Minseok, Park Chanyeol, dan Kris Wu.

Namu, saat kelulusan SMA masing-masing dari mereka meninggalkan Korea dan pergi ke negara lain untuk menempuh pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Kecuali Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun.

Kris yang berstatus sebagai suami Chanyeol juga awalnya pulang ke Kanada untuk sekolah, dan setelah ia mendapat gelar S1 nya sebagai Sarjana Psikolog, ia langsung kembali ke Korea untuk Melamar Chanyeol dan menikahinya. Lalu meneruskan Jenjang pendidikan S2 nya di Korea agar ia bisa menjadi Psikolog sugguhan. Dan hingga sekarang, keluarga Wu masih menetap di Korea.

Sehun dan Jongin sendiri sudah berpacar sejak kelas 2 SMA, mereka berpacaran selama 8 tahun. Hingga akhirnya Jongin melamar Jongin saat usianya 24 tahun lalu menikah pada tahun yang sama.

Sekarang usia pernikahan mereka sudah menginjak 8 tahun, dan mereka sudah memiliki 2 orang putra dan putri. Yaitu Kim Se In yang kini usianya 7 tahun dan Kim Se Na yang kini usianya 4 tahun.

Ting Tong

Bel rumah Sehun dan Jongin berbunyi. Menyadarkan mereka dari lamunannya dan langsung melepas pelukan mereka.

"Jam berapa ini?" Sehun melirik jam sebentar, "Ya Tuhan, sudah jam 7 malam."

Ting Tong

Bel masih berbunyi,

"Sebentar!" teriak Jongin dari dalam pada orang yang memencet bel rumahnya. Jongin dan Sehun berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah mereka.

Cklek

"Papa, Mama."

Se Na dan Se In langsung berhambur ke pelukan orang tua mereka.

"uwah, anak Papa dan Mama sudah pulang rupanya. Bagaimana jalan-jalannya? Seru tidak? Kalian tidak merepotkan Paman Chanyeol dan Paman Kris, kan?"

"Ish, Papa. Kami tidak pernah merepotkan. Benarkan, Se Na?" Se In Mempoutkan bibirnya,di balas dengan anggukan oleh Se Na. Dia dan Se Na kan tidak pernah merepotkan.

Para orang dewasa yang melihat tingkah Se In dan Se Na hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu Jongin, Sehun." Ujar Kris.

"Lho, buru-buru sekali Hyung? Mengapa tidak mampir dulu? Sekedar minum kopi misalnya." Jongin menawarkan Kris dan Chanyeol untuk mampir dulu, karena ia merasa tidak enak pada ke dua temannya itu.

"Tidak usah, aku harus segera pulang. Besok aku masih banyak pekerjaan di tempat dinas." Tolak Kris lembut.

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah tak apa." Jongin tersenyum, "Dan terima kasih Hyung hari ini kalian sudah mau menemani Se Na dan Se In."

"Benar. Dan maaf jika mereka merepotkan kalian." Sahut Sehun,

"Kalian ini. Kita kan sudah seperti keluarga, jadi tak perlu merasa sungkan, iya kan Kris"

Kris mengangguk, "Dan satu lagi, mereka sama sekali tidak merepotkan."

"Kami permisi pulang dulu. Selamat malam, Jongin, Sehun. Se Na, Se In, Paman dan Chrisant pulang dulu ya, dan jangan lupa untuk menceritakan apa yang sudah kalian alami seharian ini pada Papa dan Mama kalian agar mereka iri. Sampai jumpa." Chanyeol terkikik sambil melambaikan tangannya pada keluarga Kim itu. Begitu pula dengan Se Na dan Se In, merekapun ikut terkikik.

"Hati-hati, Hyung" teriak Sehun saat mobil yang di tumpangi Kris, Chanyeol dan Chrisant mulai melaju.

"Ayo masuk, di sini dingin." Ajak Jongin pada Sehun dan kedua anaknya.

..

"Pa, Ma. Rumah kita berubah ya?"

Tanya Se Na pada orang tuanya, dan Se In mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Se Na tanda ia setuju.

Mereka Heran, saat mereka pergi, rumahnya masih biasa-biasa saja. Tapi saat mereka kembali, rumahnya sudah berubah. Banyak ruangan yg terlihat lebih luas dari biasanya.

"Ya, saat kalian jalan-jalan Papa dan Mama membersihkan rumah agar terlihat lebih rapi dan tidak sempit."

Se Na dan Se In mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mereka menyukai perubahan ini.

"Dan sekarang, ceritakan pada Mama dan Papa, kalian habis jalan-jalan kemana saja? Seseru apa sih, hingga Paman Chanyeol mengatakan 'dan jangan lupa untuk menceritakan apa yang sudah kalian alami seharian ini pada Papa dan Mama kalian agar mereka iri' heum" Pinta Sehun pada anak-anaknya agar menceritakan pengalamannya hari ini sebari menirukan cara bicara Chanyeol saat mengatakan itu.

"Tentu Ma, Pa. Kami akan menceritakannya pada kalian.

Mereka kini berkumpul di ruang keluarga,

Se Na dan Se In mulai menceritakan pengalamannya hari ini bersama Paman Kris, Paman Chanyeol, dan Chrisant pada kedua orang tuanya.

Dari awal mereka masuk Lotte World, permainan apa saja yang mereka mainkan, lalu setelah dari Lotte World mereka pergi ke Pantai. Berenang bersama, sampai terjadi kejadian lucu dimana Boxer Paman Kris melorot karena terlalu berat manampung air.

Mereka tertawa bersama pada malam itu, saling berbagi cerita dan pengalaman sampai akhirnya Se Na san Se In lelah lalu tertidur.

"Jongin, ayo kita pindahkan mereka ke kamar."

Jongin langsung mengangkat Se In, sedangkan Sehun mengangkat Se Na. Sangat hati-hati sekali mereka mengangkat tubuh kedua buah hatinya.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di kamar In-Na. Mereka meletakkan perlahan tubuh kedua anaknya itu, lalu mencium ke dua kening mereka "Selamat malam Sayang, semoga mimpi indah." Sebelum akhirnya Sehun dan Jongin keluar dari kamar In-Na.

Sehun dan Jongin kini terbaring di ranjang mereka, posisi mereka kini berhadapan dengan Jongin yang memeluk pinggang Sehun.

"Mereka pasti sangat lelah hari ini. Tapi mereka terlihat senang dengan liburannya." Sehun menerawang sebari tersenyum.

"Ya, dan aku senag melihat mereka senang." Jongin tersenyum seraya mengusap lembut suray Sehun dengan tangan kiri yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memeluk piggang sehun.

"Jongin, bagaimana jika Minggu depan kita ajak mereka jalan-jalan?" usul Sehun.

Jongin terkekeh, "Kau iri mendengar cerita mereka tadi, Sayang?"

"Sejujurnya bukan iri. Hanya saja aku merasa, eum apa ya, merasa, aneh. Mungkin," Sehun memajukan sedikit bibirnya, "Tapi jika kau tidak mau juga tidak apa,"

"Tentu saja aku mau, sekarang ayo tidur. Besok hari kerja, dan aku harus bangun pagi."

Sehun mendengus,

"Itu harus. Jangan hari kerja saja, hari liburpun kau harus bangun pagi."

"Iya, Iya. Ayo tidur."

Jongin memejamkan matanya lebih dulu, namun sebuah suara kembali membuatnya tak jadi masuk ke alam mimipi, "Terima kasih, Kim Jongin."

Baru Sehun memejamkan ke dua matanya, tiba-tiba ada benda kenyal yang menyentuh bibirnya membuat matanya kembali terbuka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mamanya anak-anak" ternyata itu adalah bibir Jongin yang mencium bibirnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Papanya anak-anak."

Mereka berdua terkekeh dan akhirnya mulai terpejam lalu masuk ke alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Tertidur dengan lelap.

Semoga keluarga Kim akan selalu bahagia.

END

Apa ini? Udah pendek, jelek lagi -_-

Maafkan saya, saya masih baru dalam dunia penulisan.

Ini FanFiction debut saya, dan harusnya saya bisa buat yang lebih baik.

Mohon maklum ya karena tulisan saya ini tidak sebagus yang lainnya. Sebenarnya saya juga kurung PD mau publish ini.

Tapi saya harus coba, heheh :D

Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat di perlukan

Terima kasih.


End file.
